Who would have thought?
by boston246
Summary: The WWE stops in Israel on its World Tour. CM Punk runs into a female fan who seems to be just what he's looking for...rated m for smut. Cause it just makes life interesting! :
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I own nothing, but me and my characters. If they originally belonged to the WWE, then I claim nothing, but a whole lot of fantasies...enjoy.

It's fucking hot. Very fucking hot. I sighed.

"Look HAPPY!" John Cena said to me in a stage whisper. Figures he'd be the one to say that…he has the time of his life at these. I have no clue how we ended up in Israel. Someone knew someone and after stopping in Egypt for our world tour, we ended up doing an autograph signing before performing in Tel Aviv. I signed my name for the teenage boy in front of me and smiled for a picture.

"Todah Rabah!" he said with a huge smile on his face. After the 15th person, I understood that meant thank you in Hebrew. I scooted my chair a little farther back under the awning that hung over us and pulled my hat a little lower.

"Hottie coming your way," Randy Orton, who was sitting next to me, said in a low voice. I stood, pretending to stretch, and turned to look down the line. I saw her immediately. Not exactly a model, but in good shape, and a big chest. She had on a tank top, shorts, and sneakers. Her shoulder length hair was held back with one of those stretchy headbands I've seen the "Divas" wearing when they're in the gym. She was holding hands with a little boy who by the look on his face, wasn't handling being in line well. I kept an eye on her as I signed autographs.

She was right behind a woman with a sandy haired kid who looked to be 7 or 8. That's when the little boy started screaming. She picked him up and he started to squirm, accidently hitting her in the face.

"Oh my god! That hurt Eyal!" She rubbed her cheek and I sat there in stunned silence. Randy beat me to it.

"You're American?" She wiggled Eyal around so she was holding him like a baby. He was still upset, but the position seemed to be helping.

"As apple pie," she said smiling at him. She turned and looked at me, and I could see her grin widen.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Nothing my ass. That was the type of grin that said, "_I'll be at your hotel room tonight ready to fuck you stupid_." I was having visions of her under me moaning my name with her ankles locked behind my neck.

She turned to the woman in front of her and said something in Hebrew. The sandy haired boy looked at the hottie and said something in Hebrew to both women. My girl grinned and ducked under a security chain, still holding Eyal, and then put him down. She started to do a silly dance and I watched in fascination. Eyal started laughing and mimicked her moves.

"That's Michelle," said the boy, "she's with my little brother Eyal. You're her favorite wrestler." I felt a bell go off in my head. That's not her kid. And I'm her favorite…

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Itai. This is my Ima Simi." I looked over at Simi who was watching me with a slight smile on her face.

"We're from Boston Massachusetts and yes, she's single." I must have looked a little stunned, because her next words were, "I saw you watching her when we were still a few feet away."

Oh, she's good.

"How'd you end up here?"

"My Aba is one of the owners of the building you are performing in tonight." Simi said being careful of her word selection as most people would when speaking in their second language, "my husband is a huge wrestling fan, so we thought we'd combine a trip to visit my family with coming to the show. "

The line was getting restless, so I signed an autograph for Itai, and signed another one for Michelle. I watched Simi and Itai join Michelle and Eyal and they turned to walk into the arena.

Stephen leaned over behind John and poked me. "You need to talk to her fella, I saw that smile. That's the kind of smile that would make you a very happy man."

Indeed it would. I had another vision of her in my hotel room, riding me, her breasts bouncing gently. I felt my cock twitch.

"Down boy," I mumbled under my breath and readjusted myself. This autograph session couldn't end soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. I own nothing having to do with the WWE. I own me and the rest of the characters. Sigh…maybe in a perfect world it would be different.

It is quite humbling to find so many people who "bookmarked" my story to be able to read this chapter. Thank you. Enjoy.

Michelle's POV

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw him. Phil Brooks. CM Punk. The "Best in the World" WWE champion. It had been 3 months since I saw him in Israel and it seems like yesterday. My insides churned while waiting in line for an autograph and I felt like a horny teenager watching him walk down the ramp to the ring in the arena. He took off his t-shirt and handed it to me before he got in the ring. Our fingers brushed and I felt the electricity pool in my stomach. He glanced at me a few times during the match and when he won, he leaned over the ropes to smirk and wink at me. My knees went to jelly. If he had asked, I would have followed him back to his hotel..

But that was then. This is now. I wear his t-shirt to bed every night and dream of him. I have accepted that's as close as I'm going to get.

"Ma'yanim chamuda?" (How are you sweetie?) Simi asked me coming into my classroom. Eyal ran over and hugged her.

"Kacha kacha." (So-so). She switched over to English.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"What's up?" I knew she was getting tickets for the next Monday Night Raw when they were in Boston. Dan, her husband, Itai and I were going. I was to keep Dan out of trouble. I knew nothing after that. She pulled three lanyards out of her bag with VIP cards attached.

"I forgot the term," she said, "these will get you into a greet and something with some wrestlers."

"It's called a meet and greet Simi. Who is it with?" I tried to stay nonchalant. Simi was smiling.

"You get to meet a few wrestlers. One of them is the Big Show. I pulled some strings to get these." I caught myself before a sigh escaped.

"That's awesome. We get to meet the Big Show. Itai must be excited."

"It's not just the Big Show. You haven't been the same since Israel. I made sure that CM Punk is also one of the wrestlers there. I saw the way you two looked at each other. You need to see him again. It'll make me happy to see you happy again.

I stood there and stared at her. I was ecstatic with the thought of seeing him again. Now he's going to be close enough to touch. Then I had a thought.

"Simi, it's been THREE months. I'm sure he's forgotten about me." She quickly shook her head and gave me the look that stops Itai at 20 feet before he gets into trouble.

"There is NO WAY he's forgotten about you. Put that thought out of your head." I chuckled.

"If you say so Simi."

3 weeks later...

Itai took my hand.

"Are you going to throw up?"

"No." _Definitely not in this outfit I thought_. I had on my new bright orange sneakers, my good jeans, and a tank top with a hoodie. I looked around. We were in what was probably a conference room in the backstage area of the TD Banknorth Garden. There was some satellite radio playing softly over the speakers. Itai and I were sitting on a low bookshelf and the other people in the room were spread out on the chairs and couches or sitting on the floor. I scrutinized the women. They all either had boob popping out, or had on spiked heels. And they were all gorgeous. I couldn't compare to them…but as a plus my feet didn't hurt.

The door opened and all the children started to cheer. A guy wearing a WWE t-shirt and a headset appeared in the doorway.

"Hope you all are ready!" He stepped to the side and my stomach started doing flips. I may need to take back my promise to Itai about not throwing up. Kofi Kingston walked in talking to Randy Orton, John Cena appeared, and then the Big Show took up the entire doorway. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. All the kids rushed the Superstars in the room. Dan was right behind Itai heading for the Big Show. I felt a lump in my throat and blinked back the tears that were starting to gather.

PHIL's POV

I hate being late. My cab got stuck in traffic and I got to the Garden late. I rushed down the hallway toward the conference room where I promised to be part of a "meet and greet" with some fans. I walked through the doorway and John grinned at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your WWE champion….CM Punk!" The kids rushed me. I scanned the room and stopped in my tracks. She was here. I hadn't stopped thinking about Michelle since we left Israel. I saw her when I closed my eyes at night. She was looking at me with a dreamy smile on her face.

I felt someone pulling my hand and looked down and saw itai.

"Come with me," he said pulling me toward Michelle. He stopped me right in front of her.

"This is good," he said and walked back over to Randy.

"Hi," she breathed. A tear escaped down her face. Automatically I brushed it away. I felt that charge again that I felt last time I was near her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her, not wanting to take my hand away from her cheek.

"I didn't think you were coming. I've…" she took a deep breath "I haven't been the same since I last saw you."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking of you." She smiled up at me and I could see it reach her eyes.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked her, "Perhaps go somewhere quieter?"

"Yea," she said and giggled. I loved that sound. "I met the superstar I wanted to meet anyway."

I rolled my eyes and took her hand. She let out a slight moan. My cock jumped. All those long nights dreaming about her as I rubbed one out were making me very sensitive now that I'm near her. She hopped off the bookshelf and followed me toward the door. I waved to get Randy's attention.

"We'll be back Randall. Make sure to keep everyone entertained." He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it as recognition hit. I looked over at Michelle. She saw it too and gave him a little three finger wave. He smiled at her and waved us off.

My plan was to get her to my dressing room but I made it around the corner. I backed up until I was against the wall and put her hand on my shoulder. She put her other hand on my other shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into me. She was perfect. She wasn't anorexic like some of the Divas so I didn't think I was going to break her. I looked in her eyes and saw the desire. She chewed on her lower lip as she looked at me. She released her lip as I leaned over and kissed her.

MICHELLE'S POV

I felt my nipples harden and my underwear get wet. I can't believe he just kissed me. Phil pulled back and opened his eyes. I was stunned for a moment. Then I went for it. I grabbed the back of his head and forced his mouth back to mine. His lips parted and I ran my tongue over his bottom teeth only to be greeted by his tongue as we fought for dominance. I broke the kiss, breathing heavy.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" I asked.

"Fuck yes."

"Get me somewhere where we can be alone and then, we'll see." He turned and looked at me. I grinned. An animalistic look came over him and he forcefully pushed me against the wall and covered my body with his. His hand grabbed my breast, and he kneaded it in his hand.

"What'd you say?" he asked leaning over to trail kisses down my neck. I moaned from his assault on my skin. He pinched my nipple. I was done playing around.

"We need to get in your dressing room. I need you to fuck me now." He drew back from my neck and gave me the cocky smirk that always makes me smile. Now it made my clit throb.

"Your wish is my command." He stepped back and took my hand again. We rounded another corner and stopped. There was a whiteboard attached to a door. Someone had written CM PUNK on it. He opened the door and we stepped inside. The door closed and I dropped my bag and unzipped my hoodie, dropping it next to my bag. I looked up to find him watching me. If he likes to watch, let's make this good.

I took his hand and walked him over to stand in front of the 3 foot lit mirror that was attached to the wall above the sinks. I kicked my shoes off and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. I ran my fingers over his chest, lightly scratching him. He moaned and I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him again. His tongue forced its way past my lips, showing me without words, how much he wanted me.

His hands slipped into my back pockets, pulling my crotch into his. I could feel his erection. I broke the kiss and ran my hand over it.

"Jesus Michelle, you're driving me insane." I slipped off my tanktop and he yanked my bra up. My breasts didn't have a chance to fall before Phil wrapped his lips around a nipple. I moaned and ran my hands through his hair. He released my nipple and pushed me back toward the couch. I lay down and Phil stood over me unzipping his jeans. I sat up to help pull them down his thighs. His cock sprung free and my mouth stated to water. I grabbed his hips and ran my tongue around the shaft and down the length. Phil let out a growl.

"Don't tease me woman, just suck it." I wrapped my mouth around him and drew as much of him as I could into my mouth. After a couple of rounds, he moved my hands from his hips.

"I'm not going to make it. You need to be naked now." He pushed me down, unzipped my jeans, and pulled them down. I was trembling with longing for him. He spread my legs and licked my clit. The sensation that shot through me bucked my hips up, and I almost screamed. Phil looked amused.

"We can't have you making that much noise, now can we? Someone might come to investigate. And then where will we be?"

"Shut up and fuck me." I responded, "I shouldn't have to tell you twice Brooks." He laughed.

"Yes ma'am!" He laid over me, his cock at the tip of my opening. Our eyes locked and he thrust into me.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head no. I didn't trust my powers of speech. He was long and thick and completely filled me up. He felt so fucking good, I didn't want him to ever stop. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him go even deeper. He groaned.

"God, woman. What are you doing to me?" My moans got more frequent in response. I could feel my orgasm building. Phil was plunging in and out of me at a rhythm designed to give us both the quick, hard fuck we needed. I was as tight as a rubber band stretched to its limit when my orgasm hit. I came down from my high to find Phil watching my face.

"Now that you've come first, it's my turn." He sat up, pulling me up so I was sitting on top of him. His dick was still in me, and still rock hard. He grabbed my hips. I began to ride him. I could feel another orgasm building.

"You're so tight. I can feel you holding me in." With that, I exploded again. He was right behind me, my name on his lips as he came. I put my forehead against his, and we sat there, content with the silence.

After 3 months, I finally felt at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Wow. The fact you kept reading and made it to chapter 3 humbles me greatly. I knew I said that last chapter (and let me apologize for the typos…it was written at midnight) but this is my first actually chapter story. This chapter includes a song written by a BRILLIANT songwriter/ singer named Rob Gonzalez _you can look him up on facebook or go to his website. just add www before his name and .com afterwards._ I met him when I was in college and he was doing cover songs at a local bar. I didn't know any of the songs, but I was impressed with HIM. This song is called "A long, long night" and is one of his older ones. It's one of my favorites.

And now onto chapter 3…

PHILS P.O.V.

It took me what seemed to be a week and a half to drive down Beacon Street to Coolidge Corner from Kenmore Square. But the air conditioning in my rental car worked and the slow moving traffic gave me a lot of time to think about Michelle.

It's been a quick six months. I didn't realize how much I talk about her until Daniel burst out laughing when I was in the midst of a story about us having dinner the last time I was in Brookline.

"Dude, you've got it bad. You're totally smitten." I began to laugh too.

"I guess I am."

I turned down Pleasant Street and pulled into the small lot past the flowering bushes. I turned into Michelle's parking space. When I came to see her, she would leave her car at her school in Cleveland Circle and either run home or take the T. I got out of my rental car and noticed the woman by the play structure at the other end of the lot. Mostly because she was staring at me. I gave her a wave as I got my suitcase out from the trunk. She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial. I assumed Michelle was about to know I'm here. I was tempted to get back in my rental and drive around the block, but too many nights of phone sex and not being able to touch her was making me antsy.

MICHELLES P.O.V.

My phone rang as I was taking my mac and cheese out of the oven. The salad was sitting in the fridge and I had already set the table. I checked the screen before answering.

"Hi Sarit, what's up?" I said in Hebrew.

"A man just pulled into your parking space. Are you expecting someone?" I glanced at the clock.

"Shit! He's early!" There was a pause.

""Michelle, he looks like a bum," Sarit said in low tone, switching back over to English.

I grinned. "I wouldn't take him any other way." I said goodbye and ended the call. There was a loud knock, followed by three short knocks…what Phil referred to as his secret knock.

PHILS P.O.V.

"Who is it?" she yelled through the door. I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"I'm a man in need of some good food and even better company."

"You're early," she said opening the door. She was wearing nothing more than a grin, sports bra, and workout shorts. I'd make short work of the bra and shorts.

I stepped into her apartment, and dropped my bag next to her sneakers. I felt that magnetic pull that I usually felt when I was near Michelle. I stepped closer to her and she backed up until she hit the wall. The "devil may care" smile that I love so much graced her face as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her flush against my body.

"Dinner just came out of the oven," she said putting her forehead against mine.

"Fuck dinner," I said crashing my lips against hers.

_Four o'clock in the morning_

_From a peaceful sleep I hear her calling_

_And I know_

_It's gonna be a long, long night_

I walked backwards, pulling her with me, until I reached the couch. I sat down, spreading her legs and pulling her down so she was straddling me. She pulled her head away from mine.

"I am not a fucking teenager," she said and started to moan as my fingers found her nipples. I grinned. I could feel the heat coming from her core.

"It's easier to get you in a frenzy on the couch before I take you to bed, and have you screaming my name." I grabbed the edge of her bra and pulled it up. She got the hint, took it off, and threw it behind her. My mouth found her nipple and I began to roll it around with my teeth. Michelle's fingers ran through my hair, stopping at the back of my head, holding it in place. Her hips began to rock, rubbing her crotch against mine.

_She walks in with her dress off_

_And says she'd like to play some baseball_

_And I know_

_It's gonna be a long, long night_

_A long, long night_

_While the music keeps on playing_

_A long, long night_

_With the sunrise like a flame_

_To light up the sky_

_It's gonna work out fine_

_It's just a long, long night_

I released her nipple and found her lips. Her hands moved to the sides of my face as our tongues explored each other's mouths. Her hands slid down my chest, ending at my jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. Her hand moved up to the waistband of my underwear and then down inside grasping onto my cock.

MICHELLES P.O.V.

As soon as I wrapped my hand around him, he made a sound that was a mix between a hiss and a moan.  
"Did you miss me?" I said slowly stroking him. I leaned in to kiss the tattoo behind his left ear.

"Oh sweet Jesus." He moaned, his hands dropping to the couch, his head falling back to the cushion. My hand continued to stroke him as I kissed down his neck.

"Get. On. The. Bed." Phil said between moans. I crawled off him, stood, and walked toward my bedroom, losing my shorts along the way. I heard Phil's jeans hit the floor, followed by his shirt.

_When we rise up so high_

_And with all of our might_

_And she is drenched in her mascara_

_But she knows that I still want her_

_Yes she knows_

_I want to feel her from the inside_

_A long, long night_

_While the music keeps on playing_

_A long, long night_

_With the sunrise like a flame_

_To light up the sky_

_It's gonna work out fine_

_It's just a long, long night_

I crawled onto bed with Phil right behind me. I felt his hands on my hips, soundlessly telling me to turn over. I flipped over and Phil took my hands, holding my wrists on the bed above my head. He leaned over me, holding me on the bed with his body weight.

"I don't want you to move," he said and grinned, "TOO much." His free hand slid down my side moving to my stomach when it hit my hip. He wiggled on top of me, parting my legs with his knees and his hand slid down to my clit, starting to tease it. My whole body arched up against him.

"Do you want more?" he asked me. All I could do was nod. His finger slid into me as I cried out with pleasure. He began a painfully slow rhythm that was nothing more than sweet torture.

"Faster please," I whispered putting emphasis on the faster. He sped up and I could feel the flickers of an orgasm building. He added another finger and I was thrown over the edge calling out his name.

_And she is drenched in her mascara_

_But she knows that I still want her_

_Yes she knows_

_I want to feel her from the inside_

I looked over at him and smiled. I pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist, pushing his cock into me. As soon as he buried to the hilt, I began to ride him. He reached up, one hand on my hip, and his other hand went to my now swollen clit rubbing it in time with me. I could feel myself clench on him as new sensations started to take over my body.

"Come for me," he said and that was all it took. My insides turned to jelly, and once again I came. He was right behind me, his nails leaving marks in my hip.

_A long, long night_

_While the music keeps on playing_

_A long, long night_

_With the sunrise like a flame_

_To light up the sky_

_It's gonna work out fine_

_It's just a long, long night_

PHILS P.O.V.

I held her as she lay next to me in bed, her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and she snuggled a little closer into me. Her left hand was across my stomach. My stomach rumbled making her hand move. She laughed.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Famished," I said taking her hand, rubbing the base of her ring finger. I smiled, thinking of the ring in my suitcase. I planned on proposing tonight. My stomach growled again.

But first…dinner.

End


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- So I was told I just couldn't end it the way I did…so here we go.

_Epilogue_

MICHELLE'S POV

We stood outside the door marked 'Authorized Persons Only'. I could feel him vibrating with excitement. I looked down at 3 year old Brandon's hand clutching my left ring finger.

"Stay calm sweetheart, Daddy will be here soon." He took a deep breath and moved my finger around watching the diamond catch the light.

"Your ring is sparkly Mommy." He smiled watching it twinkle. I felt my heart constrict. He looked just like his father when he smiled. I'll never forget the night Phil gave me that ring.

_We were in my apartment in Brookline, the leftover food in the fridge, dishes done, and we were lounging on the couch watching…oh hell, I don't even remember WHAT we were watching. I don't think either of us was paying attention to the TV. I had on his T-shirt and he had pulled his jeans back on before we left the bedroom. _

_ He was lying on his back with his head in my lap. I was playing with his hair staring down at him. He looked to be somewhere between dozing and staring off into space. Suddenly he rolled off my lap and onto his knees. He brought one knee up and fumbled around in his pocket. He pulled the small box out and took a deep breath._

_ "I am the master of the pipebomb, I say things that become a worldwide sensation, but when it comes to you, I can't come up with something original to save my life. It's all been said, but it all makes sense when it comes to you. You are the last thing I think about at night and the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning. You are the calm to the storm that is my life and I love you for it. Whenever I am with you, I'm home. The only thing that could make this better is for you to become my better half for life. Marry me and make me a better man." _

_ He opened the box and turned it around so I could see the diamond ring inside. I was frozen to my spot. No one has ever had such strong feeling for me. I looked into his eyes. The raw emotion I saw gave me my answer._

_ "Yes," I whispered, bringing my lips to his in a soul capturing kiss._

_ We got married 6 months later at a hotel in downtown Boston. Phil sold his condo in Chicago and we bought a house in Brookline. Our son Brandon was born a year later._

The door opened and Phil appeared.

"Daddy!" Brandon yelled doing an almost vertical leap into Phil's arms. The WWE was back in Boston for a house show. Phil took a step back and I followed them both into the back area. Phil's best friend Bryan walked over to greet us. He gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, much to Phil's dismay.

"Bryan!" Brandon called, reaching his arms out to his godfather.

"Hey buddy!" Bryan said, taking Brandon out of Phil's arms.

"I'll give you two a few moments," Bryan said to me, "we're going to go get into trouble." They strolled down the hallway. I looked at Phil.

"Hi," he said opening his arms to me. I stepped into them, resting my head against his chest. He closed his arms and around me and I breathed in him. A mix of his cologne, body wash, and wrestler.

"Hi," I whispered into his chest. We stood there for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few minutes. As much as I missed him when he was performing all over, it was moments like these that made me thankful I found my other half. I felt like I could conquer the world when he was with me.

"So…wanna go back to my dressing room for a quickie?"

I looked up at him and laughed. "What do I look like…a ring rat?"

"So is that a yes then?" he asked cocking his head to one side. I couldn't stop the grin that spread over my face.

"Of course," I said. He took my hand, leading me to the open door marked CM Punk, and closing it behind me.

The End (for real this time!)


End file.
